


Smells Like Home

by Kalastrias



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Romance, ahri spirit blossom, league of legends date sim, spirit blossom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalastrias/pseuds/Kalastrias
Summary: You don't have the memory, but deep inside your heart you knew she would be there when you die. And that was enough.
Relationships: Ahri/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Smells Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> The user ShinyBlack Infinity asked me if i could do Ahri, so i made this. I hope you like it!

You look around, the whiteness that were blinding you fade slowly. You know this place, you have been here before, but not like this. The light shades take form, showing you a shallow river and a path of stones, serpenting in a long long way.

Your eyes see a fox that may or may not have been there the entire time. She doesn't say anything out loud, but you know you have to follow her.

Your thoughts are still clouded while your memory came back slowly. You are pretty sure you know this place, but the memory of it is so faded that looks like a memory of a dream or just a feeling of déjà vu. You look at the fox in front of you, waving her tails like a form of calling for you and keeping you in the path. It warms your heart, like looking at someone very dear that you didn’t saw in a long time. You start smiling to the point where your cheeks hurt and you start squishing your face to stop it.

The fox notice what are you doing and stop walking, looking at you with big surprised eyes. She walks around you, sniffing the air with your smell. Your heart takes a different turn and start racing, making you blush. It’s a familiar situation, you know this fox. Not from the tales, but personally know her. The fox starts wagging her tails happily, is so contagious that you start laughing.

“I’m so sorry for not recognizing you!” The fox gracefully takes a humanoid form, wrapping her arms on your shoulders. “I swore that I wouldn’t do this when the time comes.” She kisses your cheek. “I know I shouldn’t be this happy, you just died, but I can’t- Oh, I missed you so much!”.

Yes, you definitely know her. Long ago you helped her, fought for her, fallen for her. Gosh, how many years it has been? How could you forget about what you two did together? Looking back, maybe it was for the best, to live a life without regrets.

You hug her waist, resting your head against hers.

“Ahri.” You say in a whisper.

She twists some of her tails on your leg, cuddling you gently.

You breathe out heavily, she smells like home. 


End file.
